Devil Incarnate
by RedEnglishRose
Summary: One-shot during Edwards Rebellious Years. Taken from criminal's POV, M for safety. Note: it's a present day version, NOT from 1900s. R and R


**A/N: Short and scary one-shot. This is based from Edward's Rebellious Years, and its going to be from his victims POV – and as you know he only hunted the criminals, never the innocence, so don't shout at me for their horrible thoughts! This is completely different from anything I've written before – but I have a strange liking for reading horror, so I've done my own version. Tell me what you think! **

**Rated M for attempted rape and sick psychological thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

Devil Incarnate

**Criminal's POV**

The perfect time to find the right vulnerable, naïve girl is early at night, when the crowds have thinned, and its too easy to lure them down an abandoned alleyway, by making them think that I like them.

But other times, the chase is what makes the whole thing good.

Scaring them into running down somewhere secluded, lulling them into a false sense of security, seeing that fear in their eyes as I finally corner them, tasting that terror as I tease them, then eventually the horror as they realize what I'm about to do. Virgins were my favorite, the cry of their pain, and their sobbed words of mercy and begging only spurred me on, often making me laugh mirthlessly. The look of their bodies, lying broken and crumpled as I leave them make me smirk. However, the thrill and adrenaline rush of being caught afterwards is like a drug.

And after six years of never being found, I was addicted.

It was now twilight, and young, fresh teenagers skipped out, exploring their new found freedom as they giggled excitedly. They stupidly hung out on street corners, trying to act hard, trying to live up to the reputation that is teenagers. They didn't know, didn't understand the harsh reality behind it. The ones that take everything away from them without any care at all. The ones like me.

I spotted my victim with some of her friends as they wandered through the park. She looked about fourteen, but had tried desperately to make herself look older. She was medium height, had plastered on the makeup and was wearing a tight t-shirt and a mini skirt. That makes the tease, the foreplay, so much easier. She was also wearing flats which would make her running difficult for her, but that wasn't what attracted my attention so much. Her full chest was _begging _for me to grab as they bounced slightly behind their confinements, making me fantasize about what they would be like with nothing hiding them.

I followed quietly in the shadows behind her little group as the sky grew darker. She'd noticed me before – I'd made sure of it. But I'd also made sure that none of her other friends had. The way her eyes glanced around nervously, and her arms unconsciously folded across her chest trying to hide her delectable breasts only made me shiver with anticipation.

It reached nine o'clock when they started to leave. She grew increasingly jitterier at the prospect of being left with an unknown person watching her every move. She waved goodbye with an air of fear about her. She turned away and walked quickly, shivering in the cold, crisp breeze that had just begun to blow. I hid behind one of the street corners, knowing she couldn't see me, letting her think I'd disappeared. I heard her footsteps grow louder as she crossed over the road, ever closer to me. I couldn't believe how easy this was. There was an alleyway a little further on that was just right to destroy yet another life.

I peeked around the corner, and found that she was at the ideal distance ahead of me. I stepped out and silently quickened my pace. I intentionally took a loud step, and she looked behind her, startled. She saw me, and I glared menacingly back at her. Her eyes widened, and she lengthened her stride, but my legs were longer, and I was catching up. She looked behind her again and gasped at how close I'd gotten. She began a half-run, but I'd caught up to her fully – and it was at the exact moment that we'd arrived at the alleyway.

I wrapped my hand around her mouth to muffle her screams as I used my other arm to drag deep down the dark alley where no one could hear her scream. She struggled fiercely, kicking and scratching, but I was much stronger and I was prepared. I looked up to find a good place to take her, when I thought I saw a shadow move, but I dismissed it. It was probably a stray. I effortlessly shoved her up against a wall and held her arms over her head. I removed my hand from her mouth and moved it to her hip.

Silent tears were flowing down her face as she begged. "Please…please…don't do this…please…" she sobbed. I just grinned, and pressed my body against hers.

"That's not how it works," I whispered in her ear as she shuddered at my sudden closeness. I trailed my hand upwards and grabbed her breast roughly through her t-shirt. She whimpered and her tears flowed thicker and faster, and she struggled even more against me. She tried to jerk her knee, but I'd secured it with my own legs. I was expecting it.

"W-why me? Please…just…stop, don't…d-don't do this," she cried.

"Because, my dear, you need to learn that walking through the streets at night dressed like this will do you no good," I snarled at her, and she shrank away from me.

I suddenly felt a tickle of breath across my neck, and I shivered. I turned my head, and found myself face to face with a pair of scarlet eyes that seemed like they'd come straight from the devil himself. I yelped in fright, and the creature's lips curled into an amused sneer, baring all of its sharp, white teeth. It also had ghostly pale skin, and straight, angled features. It was bent forward towards me, like it was a predator, and I was its prey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it growled quietly, obviously referring to the petrified girl still in my grasp. Faster than my eyes could follow, it'd seized the wrist that was holding her, and squeezed it progressively tighter. I could feel my bone splintering painfully under my skin, and I hurriedly let go of the girl, gasping in pain.

He smiled tauntingly. "Good choice."

He then faced the girl. "Run - and fast."

She thanked him repeatedly as she stumbled and tripped shakily over the litter that covered the ground.

When she was out of sight, it threw me high in the air and I slammed hard into the floor. I heard a loud crack as I landed awkwardly on my leg. I shouted out as sharp pain shot up my leg, so intense that all thoughts about escaping were immediately gone from my head.

The devil incarnate stood over me, a twisted smile on his face. He bent over and pulled me to my feet, and looked me right in the eye. His red eyes were hypnotic as they held mine. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away. I had begun to feel nauseous as the pain of my wrist and my leg wracked my body.

"I'm going to enjoy this," it sneered, as it brought its lips to my throat, snapped my neck, and drained me of all my blood.

**A/N: The End! I know, it's sick, and twisted, and horrible, but I had a really big urge to write it – as well as managing to scare myself out of going out in the dark for a few weeks.**

**Please don't flame, but do leave a comment, I want to hear from you! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I also know that it wasn't very Twilight-Edward orientated, but I wanted to write it from the 'victim's' POV – just to see how they would have felt.**

**Emma xox**

P.S After I wrote this, I realised that I wrote it more modern day, that from the 1900's and for that, I'm really sorry! One of my reviewers mentioned it, and I thought I'd better say something, which is: Please go along with it, just for the sake of this story. Its a Modern Day Edward Rebellion!

I'm also loving the interpretations I'm getting from it.

Thanks again!


End file.
